1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices mounted on a steering column of a vehicle. The invention more particularly concerns a modular steering column device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Automotive manufacturers are motivated to purchase components at the lowest cost and to assemble those components for the lowest cost while producing a vehicle that appeals to the consumer market which can be sold at a profit. Vehicles that appeal to the consumer market, typically, are vehicles that are well built, are easy to maintain, and are sold for a reasonable price. Thus, automotive manufacturers are financially motivated to provide consumers with high quality, low cost, vehicles.
Automotive manufacturers can reduce costs by eliminating parts, thus reducing inventory. Furthermore, automotive manufacturers can lower assembly costs if the components are easy to assemble. Additionally, automotive manufacturers can lower costs by using parts which are interchangeable between different models of vehicles. Thus, automotive manufacturers can buy components in bulk, which adds to the cost savings.
Consumers are directly impacted by the components used and the assembly techniques employed by automotive manufacturers. Parts which are easily replaced or repaired, and vehicles which are easily serviced, reduce the cost of maintaining the consumers"" vehicles.
Therefore, there is a need for components which are inexpensive to produce and which are easy to assemble, while at the same time are easily serviced during maintenance and/or repair.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide automotive components which can be installed on many different models of vehicles.
It is still another object of the invention to provide automotive components which are easy to install.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide automotive components which are easily serviced.
In one form of the invention, the modular steering column device includes a lock housing removably attached to a steering column of a vehicle, and a primary switch module removably attached to the lock housing.
The modular steering column device can also include a secondary switch module, a clockspring, and ignition switch, and an electronics module. The secondary switch module is removably attached to the lock housing and is also removably attached to the primary switch housing. The clockspring is removably attached to the primary switch module. The ignition switch is removably attached to the lock housing. The electronics module is removably attached to the lock housing.
In another form embodiment, the invention takes the form of a vehicle incorporating the elements of the modular steering column device.
The modular components of the device of the invention can be bought in quantity; thus, lowing part costs. The modular components of the device of the invention can be assembled into the steering columns of many different models of vehicles; thus, achieving interchangeability and lowering assembly and inventory costs. The modular components of the device of the invention facilitate maintenance since the entire modular steering column device need not be removed to repair and/or replace a non-operative module; thus, repair costs are lowered.